


OroJira - I won't judge

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut, jiraoro, orojira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: NSFW/SWEET. Orochimaru confesses why he loves Jiraiya while they're having sex.





	OroJira - I won't judge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monophobian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/gifts).



> Written as tumblr prompt: Send in “I won’t judge” for my muse to confess something to yours. My tumblr username is UchihaCollector. Please leave a comment at the end of the fic.

“Won’t you.” Orochimaru’s voice was soft. He lined kisses over Jiraiya’s throat, his lips dragged over his skin. He draped himself over Jiraiya like a creature made of sticks and strings: his fingers were spidery and thin as they raced over Jiraiya’s muscled chest. His hair was threads - a million thin threads, rather than one mass. He was a man of mystery.

“I love you,” he whispered. He kissed Jiraiya’s clavicle. “I don’t care what anyone else thinks. I do.”

He rested his face on Jiraiya’s naked chest, and the candle on the nightstand was the only source of light. It gave their bodies a faint glow, as if Jiraiya glowed from within. He did. His heart was full of light, and he had the power to pursue it through all darknesses.

“Your heart is on the right place,” Orochimaru said, and kissed Jiraiya’s racing heart. He could feel how fast it beat. The skin pressed against his lips at every drum, as if his heart kissed him back. “You’re clever. Not book-clever like me, but world-clever. You know people. You understand their character, you can make them talk, you have a social intelligence I envy. You’re popular, you make people laugh. I love how you can make me **laugh**.”

By now he had passed the belly button, and went further south. He was quiet for a few minutes. His tongue had a different priority.

He pulled away, and a thread of saliva connected still to his lips. “I love how you can sass me in conversations. I love our political debates. I love your writing. Are you still not judging? I have read all your books,” he said. He shifted until he lay down next to Jiraiya, spooning. “Are you still not judging? I… read them as self-inserts, _fu fu fu…_ they were my only source of pleasure. I love your big hands on my ass.” He pulled the nearest pillow to his chest and curled around it.

“Another finger,” he asked. “Yes. Yesyesyessss that. I love that you don’t move out of the way for me. And when you say, _incoming_ , I love the way I grab the sheets, and my breath hit–ches.”

Then it was in. Orochimaru arched back. Maybe if he twisted his body, he would somehow manage to make enough room for it to fit.

“I love- what? Want to make me scream? Tch. I bet you can.”

Jiraiya’s arms wrapped around him. Then crossed over his tummy, Orochimaru put his own fingers over Jiraiya’s. He intertwined them. Orochimaru felt protected and attacked at the same time. With Jiraiya behind him, there was nothing to fear - any paranoia was quelled to absolute silence. Their hips bounced against each other. The familiar tension was building up inside him. Orochimaru tried to keep it in. He opened his mouth, he pressed his face into the pillow. The fluff muffled noises that a Sannin wasn’t supposed to make.

_Almost - almost…!_

They changed position. This was tiresome. Orochimaru turned around and swung a leg over Jiraiya’s hips. Orochimaru on top. Orochimaru had always loved the power to rule. He made sure Jiraiya’s blindfold was still in place. Sex without sight made everything so much more _physical_.

“I love how you can completely disregard who I am - not just right now, because you cannot see me, but in general too. I love that my status doesn’t matter to you. I love that however much power or influence or jutsus I possess, is rendered unimportant because you care about me. Who I am. Who I used to be. Caring about me…” He pressed their foreheads and noses together. He smiled, “me, me, _me_.”

He kissed the tip of Jiraiya’s nose. He knew Jiraiya was needy, and that was fun. His own desire swirled within him, especially when Jiraiya started pushing him south so their hips could collide again.

“Me becomes us. I love being with you.”

He purposely remained still. He purposely kept on talking, and kissing. He did reach behind him, and wrapped his hand around Jiraiya’s member, but five fingers were a tease - not a treat. It evolved a physical push that Orochimaru was adamant on losing.

“I soak up all your attention. I want you to care about me, because I care impossibly much about you. Will that ever become even? I’ve lost sight of the score, how often i won sparring matches, how often you won physical-” He was silent as it went in again. He had lost, and it went in deeper. It made him tighten all around. He collapsed like someone had cut his strings. He made fists in Jiraiya’s hair, like Jiraiya was doing to him. The yank drove up the speed of Orochimaru’s movement. In, out, in, out - he was panting.

“- f- fuck,” he said. It sounded like a curse, but he had intended it as a demand. But the way he was moving, and how fast he was tiring, it became a beg. He needed the ecstasy. Their mouths were together to kiss, but they were both panting, both on the edge.

Then Jiraiya began to move, like a big train machine that started slow. He picked up pace. Soon, Orochimaru was shaking.  He had all this tension inside him. He needed to shoot it out. He needed to burst like confetti - disintegrate. He made so much dirty noises that his words blew out the candle-flame on the nightstand. Then they were both blind. Only the next collision of their bodies mattered. He felt each crash in his entire being. He wanted more

 _We can both possess each other and while happy. When I’m with you, when I’m sticky with sweat, and you hold me, I promise the world is safe. I can never be dangerous when I’m with you. You make me weak, you make me soft, you make me_ right. _Loved. I would become any person to make sure you continue to love me. Forsake myself for loving you. I love you.  
_

He was almost cross-eyeing from pleasure. His mind was in shambles. He could barely form words. He was hoarse: “love… you,” he panted, “…dick - love your dick,” and it was honestly the best he could manage. But it had sounded so stupid. They both grinned, they saw each other’s grin. They both **laughed.**

Then Jiraiya filled him up - his heart too.

 

#Dear reader! #please leave me a comment!


End file.
